List of Techniques used by Delta
This is a list of notable techniques used by the character Delta in the V for Ventura based series during multiple battle sequences. Natural Abilities Delta is a mystical Dragon type Monster and as such he has multiple abilities very specific to monsters of the similar type. * Scaly Skin: '''Delta and other Dragon Type Monsters are born with scales along their bodies, these scales are able to deflect most attacks coming from firearms or bows, but he doesn't have scales on his underbelly, allowing others to use this to their advantage. * '''Wings: '''Delta and other Dragon Type Monsters are born with two large wings on their back that allows for both flight and protection. * '''Beer Holding: '''Delta is shown to be very good at holding his liquor, such as when he was able to hold the God Killer's Ale/ Physical Abilites * '''Hand-To-Hand Combat Prowess: '''Delta is shown to be very proficient in fighting in Hand-to-Hand combzg. * '''Tail Slasher: '''Delta charges up his tail with energy and then slashes at an opponent, causing decent damage. * '''Tail Thrust: '''Delta charges up his tail with energy and then impales an opponent with his tail. Magical Abilites * '''Teleportation: '''Delta wraps himself in magic energy and displaces himself from his current place in space and appear in another place. * '''Music Dodging: '''Delta while listening to music he is able to dodge attacks easier due to his own musical prowess * '''Magical Prowess: '''Delta has been shown to be able to control many kinds of magic including: Elemental, Time, Buff and Debuff * '''Hair / eye color : His hair and eye color change according to his mood. * '''Gaster Blasters: '''Delta summons a skull and shoots a beam of Energy * '''Gaster Cannon: '''Delta can shoot a beam from either his mouth or hands * '''Weapon Summoning: '''Delta Can Summon Any weapon he wants ** '''Triple Slasher: '''Delta slashes the screen with his scythe either all blue or all orange *** '''Sextuplet Slasher: '''Delta's eyes flash 6 times randomly orange or blue and then slashes the screen with the colors said before *** '''No Mercy Gunner (Purple SOUL): '''Delta grabs two pistols and shoots down the lines causing you to dodge * '''A Lot at Stake: '''Delta throws swords around the screen that you have to dodge * '''Fire Magic: '''Delta makes a helix of flame that can be easily avoided * '''Blue Soul: '''Delta turns you're Soul blue making it gravitated * '''Bone Wall: '''Delta makes a wall of bone that is proceeded by a ! on the side of the bullet board the wall will appear on * '''Psychokinesis: '''Delta can throw people around with Psychokinesis * '''Purple Soul: '''Delta can make the opponent's SOUL Purple * '''Icy Wires: '''Delta will freeze 1 of the wires if stuck he can fire any free attack without you having a chance of escape * '''Yellow Soul: '''Delta can turn an opponent's Soul Yellow * '''Mudslide: '''Delta will send down giant Boulders for the yellow soul to shoot * '''Green Soul: '''Delta can turn the opponent's soul Green * '''Air Slicer (Green Soul Version): '''Delta throws pure concentrated air at the opponent allowing you to block it with the SOUL * '''Air Slicer: '''Delta throws concentrated air that needs to be dodged. * '''SOUL Control: '''He can create and use multiple Soul Powers * '''Cyan Bones (Blue Attack): '''He can fire bones that require you to stay still ** '''Orange Gaster Beam (Orange Attack): '''He can fire a Gaster Blast that requires movement ** '''Red Gaster Blast: '''He can fire a Gaster Blast that can overpower most lesser attacks. ** '''Green Shields: '''He can put up a barrier that stops all attacks that try to come through ** '''Yellow Barrage: '''He can shoot a bunch of friendliness pellet type items that can come in all colors. ** '''Purple Strings: '''He can shoot a bunch of strings that can tie up the victims. ** '''Blue Drop Box: '''He can drop a bunch of bones from the sky that come in different colors. * '''Chaos Buster: '''Delta summons a blaster and fires nine waves of bullets telegraphed by flashing lines, and finishes with a charged beam. The attack shoots in a pattern, which will start at three lines to four lines, vice versa. Dodge by moving when he fires three lines or the beam and remain still when he shoots four lines. The upgraded version, "Chaos Blaster", removes any patterns and fires randomly, and the charged laser creates a massive starburst that covers the bullet board. * '''Shocker Breaker: '''Delta strikes the battlefield with bolts of lightning seven times, which are forewarned by ! boxes. The base attack simply strikes in an alternating striped pattern, first small (four times), then large (three times). The upgraded version, "Shocker Breaker II", adds a series of targeted strikes after three small lightning bolts, and finishes by sweeping the battlefield left to right with big lightning bolts. * '''Star Blazing: '''Large, star-shaped projectiles rain down from the top-right corner of the screen in rapid succession, each one detonating into expanding rings of smaller projectiles just above the Bullet Board followed by one final, larger star that detonates directly above with a much denser ring. The upgraded version, "Galacta Blazing", is virtually the same except the small stars spin counterclockwise. * '''Magic Spears: '''Delta can throw magic spears * '''Power Taking: '''Delta can copy other abilities ** '''Dubstep Cannon: '''It's a Dubstep Cannon * '''Knife Proficiency: '''He is very skilled with multiple bladed weapons such as swords, daggers and Knives. * '''Shortcuts: '''He learned how to take magic shortcuts from Sans. * '''Fire Waves: '''Streams of fireballs fall from the top of the Bullet Board in a crisscrossing double-helix pattern and accumulate at the bottom. The streams have holes in the middle of them to dodge through, including two safe spots in both top corners. * '''Fire Waves 2: '''The Bullet Board is shorter, and fireballs are hovering at the sides. The safe corner spots still exist despite this but are smaller and harder to reach. * '''Fire Helix: '''Thicker streams of fireballs, too thick to dodge through, but they do not sweep back and forth, allowing a careful player to keep their SOUL safe between the streams * '''Claw Sweep: '''A claw appears at the top-left corner of the Bullet Board and sweeps in an arc to the top-right corner, leaving a trail of fireballs. When the claw reaches the other side of the board, the fireballs will launch towards the SOUL and bounce off of the walls. In later rounds, the attack contains a second claw that starts at the bottom-right corner and mirrors the first. This attack ends immediately if the SOUL touches either claw. * '''Bone Attacks: '''Such as Bone Tunnel, Bone Throwing, and Bone Walls * '''Karmic Retribution: '''A poison that is more potent with higher EXP Levels * '''Mercenary Training: '''Delta was trained in the mercenary CORP when he was on the surface * '''Magical Spears: '''Taught to him by Undyne he can summon and use multiple Spears made out of SOUL magic